


Romance en CHiRAL Cafe

by Rozku



Category: CHiRAL Cafe, Togainu no Chi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, CHiRAL Cafe - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozku/pseuds/Rozku
Summary: Han pasado meses desde que Akira entró a trabajar en el CHiRAL Cafe y, por tanto, su reencuentro con Shiki. Akira ha podido resistir todo ese tiempo repitiéndose a sí mismo que entre menos se relacione con Shiki es mejor. ¿Pero por cuánto podrá Akira resistir la tentación?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta es una historia que se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración con mi pareja BL favorita, espero que les guste. >w

Era el final de otro arduo día de trabajo en CHiRAL Cafe. En la cocina sólo quedaba Bardo, ya que Rai y Makoto ya habían terminado de limpiar y revisar que no hiciera falta ninguno de los ingredientes para el día de mañana ya que ese día habían tenido más clientes de los acostumbrados. Por lo tanto Rai, como el gerente, tenía que esperar a que terminaran de salir todos.

Como era costumbre, Shiki no se encontraba, de nuevo había salido en una de sus famosas sesiones de cacería a hacer quién sabe qué en quién sabe dónde. Sin embargo Shiki siempre procuraba regresar a tiempo antes de que todos se fueran para reportarse, así que no debía de tardar.

En el salón Rin, Tetsuo, Konoe, Jouji y Akira ya habían terminado de limpiar y acomodar las mesas para el siguiente día. De ellos sólo quedaba Akira ya que Bardo le había pedido que le ayudara a mover unas cajas con ingredientes que habían llegado de última hora.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más de organizar y revisar las cajas, Bardo y Akira cerraron la tienda.

En lo que Bardo cerraba la puerta trasera se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos a la distancia, entre las sombras hizo su aparición una persona en ropa blanca y portando una espada japonesa, se trataba de Shiki.

  * ¿Oh? Vaya valor el que tienen para haber cerrado antes de que yo llegara.
  * ¡Cállate! - Gritó Bardo. - Tú eres el que debió haber estado aquí desde hace mucho para ayudar a cerrar. Bueno, no es que me interese pero en serio, ¿ahora qué te pasó? Nunca acostumbras a llegar tan tarde.



No obtuvo ninguna respuesta de Shiki, ni tampoco era su intensión el presionar por una.

  * No importa, mientras sigas en una pieza supongo que lo demás no importa. Procura no llegar tarde de nuevo. Nos vemos. Adiós Akira.



Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Akira por su parte esperó a que Bardo se alejara un poco antes de comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso fue detenido por Shiki.

  * Oye, ¿no te vas a despedir de mí?
  * …¿Por qué debería? Ya es después del horario laboral así que no tengo ninguna obligación de hablarte.



La actitud cortante de Akira hacia Shiki tenía una explicación. Hace algunos años ambos se habían conocido a través de su amigo Rin, y desde ese momento Akira quedó cautivado por Shiki al punto en que empezaron a tener una relación más física que sentimental.

Sin embargo conforme pasó el tiempo comenzaron a denotarse las carencias y fallos en esa relación. A Shiki le gustaba controlar a Akira y aunque éste último no le tomaba importancia al principio e inclusive lo aceptaba había algo que fue distanciándolos poco a poco: la actitud fría de Shiki.

Shiki siempre hacía lo que él quería con Akira, y después de cada encuentro Shiki se alejaba hasta la próxima ocasión en que se vieran para volver a tener sexo. No es como si se dejaran de ver, ya que ambos se encontraban en varios lugares que eran frecuentados por los dos, pero durante ese intermedio entre sus encuentros no había ni una sola llamada, ni un solo mensaje, ningún plan para pasar el rato juntos, no existía nada.

Esto hizo que Akira se diera cuenta que él era el único que estaba dándolo todo y no recibía nada a cambio. Esto llevó a una gran pelea entre ambos y al final a su separación.

De esto ya pasaban varios años, y habría seguido así si es que nunca se hubieran vuelto a reencontrar en el CHiRAL Cafe.

Akira pasó de largo a Shiki, sin embargo fue detenido nuevamente. En un movimiento rápido Shiki acercó la punta de su katana al mentón de Akira.

  * Akira, ¿por qué me estás evitando? ¿Tan nervioso te pone el estar cerca de mí?
  * Deja de decir tonterías, sé perfectamente que tú sólo traes problemas así que es mejor relacionarme lo menos posible contigo.
  * ¿En serio piensas eso?



Antes de que Akira pudiera reaccionar, Shiki bajó su katana y con un brazo atrapó a su presa para acercarlo lo más posible a él.

  * ¿No será en realidad que cerca de mí recuerdas esas noches de pasión que tuvimos y eso te pone impaciente?
  * ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ése fue el mayor error en mi vida y que no pienso volver a cometer! ¡Te lo dije en esa ocasión, que nunca regresaría!
  * Y a pesar de ello estás aquí conmigo.



Shiki dirigió su mano libre hacia los labios de Akira y los rozó ligeramente.

  * Deja de ser tan terco y admítelo. Admite que extrañas mi toque, que anhelas el estar de nuevo entre mis brazos, que quieres que haga de nuevo un desastre contigo, que me deseas una vez más.



Ante esto Akira quería gritar que era mentira, que odiaba a Shiki y preferiría estar muerto antes que volver a estar a su voluntad; sin embargo esas palabras no lograban salir de su boca ya que todo lo que había dicho Shiki era cierto.

Akira creía que ya había dejado en el olvido ese iluso amor que alguna vez sintió por Shiki; sin embargo desde que lo volvió a encontrar en CHiRAL Cafe el fantasma de ese pasado lo comenzó a perseguir.

La solución más fácil a todo esto hubiera sido que renunciara en cuanto vio a Shiki, sin embargo no lo hizo por orgullo, no iba a permitir que Shiki se sintiera superior a él y que una vez más controlaba su vida. Sin embargo conforme pasó el tiempo esas emociones que había suprimido comenzaron a resurgir.

Shiki normalmente nunca estaba en el café así que Akira no tendría ningún motivo de preocuparse de que él lo fuera a molestar e interferir en su trabajo. Sin embargo había ocasiones en las que se quedaba viendo al vacío pensando “¿dónde estará Shiki?”, “¿qué estará haciendo?”; y en las raras ocasiones en las que Shiki estaba presente la mirada de Akira era atraía y atrapada por aquellos hermosos ojos rojos, por esa piel pálida que se volvía aún más blanca cuando su dueño manejaba la harina, por esas manos que hábilmente manejaban los cuchillos… y ya cuando regresaba a la realidad y se percataba de lo que había estado ocupando su mente de enojaba consigo mismo.

Akira seguía debatiéndose entre sus sentimientos y la razón, pero lo que hizo Shiki a continuación fue su fin.

  * Yo te necesito.
  * …¿Eh?



Le tomó a Akira varios segundos comprender lo que había dicho Shiki. Al principio pensó que había escuchado mal así que observó detenidamente el rostro de Shiki.

Un rostro con una sonrisa burlona y al mismo tiempo llena de orgullo y dignidad, así que lo más probable es que esas palabras no fueran en serio y sólo hayan sido una prueba para ver su reacción. Sí, eso tenía que ser ya que después de todos estos años, ¿para qué iba a decir ahora las palabras que tanto deseó escuchar y que en su momento nunca llegaron?

Akira seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando Shiki posó sus labios en los de Akira, era un beso rudo y apasionado, justo como él recordaba. Esto destruyó la última pared en la defensa de Akira, quien regresó el beso con la misma intensidad al mismo tiempo que con sus manos se aferraba firmemente a la espalda de Shiki.

Ambos quedaron atrapados en aquel beso enroscando sus lenguas al punto de quedarse rápido sin aliento, sólo para tomar una bocanada rápida de aire y continuar intercambiando su pasión.

Shiki deslizó su pierna entre las de Akira al mismo tiempo que lo recargaba contra la pared. Internamente Akira agradeció esto ya que sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas lo traicionarían y terminaría en el suelo.

Después de un rato Shiki dejó el beso y se separó un poco para observar a Akira.

Este último se encontraba jadeando recuperándose de la falta de aire, un rastro de saliva colgando de su boca y una mirada que expresaba su deseo por más.

Ante esto la reacción de Shiki fue dar una pequeña carcajada, aunque Akira no notó esto ya que su mente seguía en blanco.

Shiki tomó fuertemente a Akira por la cintura y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa ya que debían ir a una locación más adecuada para continuar. Akira se dejó guiar obedientemente como si se tratara de una oveja siendo guiada por un pastor, un lobo en un disfraz de pastor, pero a Akira no le importaba si se trataba de un lobo o un demonio, lo único que ocupaba su mente en este momento es que quería ser tomado por ese demonio.

Ambos sólo caminaron unos cuantos minutos a paso veloz ya que el departamento de Shiki se encontraba cerca de la tienda. Esto extrañó a Akira ya que él recordaba que Shiki vivía al otro extremo de la ciudad, pero si reflexionaba bien Shiki no estaba obligado a seguir viviendo el mismo lugar además que si se tomaba en cuenta el trabajo en el café le sería bastante inconveniente el estar viajando esa distancia todos los días de ida y vuelta.

Ambos entraron a toda prisa en un edificio de departamentos y se dirigieron directo al elevador.

En lo que éste hacía su ascenso (el cual se sintió eterno para Akira), Shiki no tocó ni besó para nada a Akira pero sin embargo no lo soltó en ningún momento ni aflojó su agarre, es más, cada vez se hacía más firme, como si temiera que en cualquier momento Akira se fuera a arrepentir y huyera. Esto sólo hizo más ansioso a Akira quien no despegaba su vista de Shiki.

En cuanto el elevador abrió sus puertas, Shiki volvió a guiarlo por el pasillo hasta que ambos se detuvieron frente a una de las tantas puertas. Shiki se apuró en abrir e introducir a Akira.

Una vez adentro lo dirigió a su habitación y ahí lo aventó en la cama.

En lo que Akira se acomodaba Shiki ya se había posicionado encima de él y ambos resumieron el beso apasionado. Akira colocó sus brazos en su espalda y se dejó a su disposición.

Shiki, sin interrumpir su beso, deslizó sus manos por debajo de la ropa de Akira acariciando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que removía sus prendas.

Una vez con el pecho de Akira descubierto comenzó a deslizar sus labios por él.

Primero el cuello, luego la clavícula, en el pecho de detuvo más tiempo para succionar y jugar un poco con las tetillas.

Akira por su parte dejaba escapar gemidos de placer cada vez que Shiki besaba cada parte de su cuerpo mientras sentía que su miembro iba cobrando fuerza con cada nuevo estímulo.

Shiki siguió su recorrido hasta llegar al ombligo, aquí su avance fue detenido cuando su lengua se percató de un objeto extraño. Shiki se alejó un poco para observar y descubrió que aquel objeto era un piercing. El mismo piercing que hace muchos años él le había colocado a Akira como una prueba de que él le pertenecía. Y ahora lo estaba viendo de nuevo, lo cual significaba que a pesar de que se ambos habían separado Akira siempre había sido suyo.

Shiki dio una pequeña carcajada y de ahí se dirigió a jugar con aquel piercing que significaba tanto para ambos. Lo enredó con su lengua, lo atrapó entre sus dientes y lo besó con sus labios; esto provocó reacciones más intensas en Akira quien sentía que se vendría en cualquier momento.

Pero Shiki sabía cuándo detenerse, y eso hizo sólo para seguir bajando por el cuerpo de Akira.

Ahora era el turno de los pantalones y la trusa de ser removidos. Shiki abrió y removió hábilmente las prendas dejando al descubierto el miembro crecido de Akira que ya comenzaba a escurrir sus jugos.

Shiki lo tomó y comenzó a apretarlo con su mano con movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo. En este punto Akira ya no pudo controlar el volumen de su voz y los gemidos se transformaron en gritos de placer que fueron haciéndose más intensos cuando Shiki soltó su miembro y procedió a colocarlo en su boca.

Shiki comenzó a succionar a Akira mientras este último lo único que podía hacer era colocar sus manos en la cabeza de Shiki en un intento desesperado por frenarlo ya que por más que lo intentaba su voz simplemente no salía, sentía que estaba a punto de correrse.

Y así fue, Akira tuvo un espasmo mientras se venía dentro de la boca de Shiki.

Shiki al fin se separó mientras atrapaba con su mano izquierda lo que había sido vertido en su boca. Akira estaba respirando apresuradamente mientras se recuperaba, sin embargo esto aún estaba lejos de terminar.

Shiki separó las piernas de Akira y deslizó sus dedos empapados en semen dentro del agujero de Akira.

Shiki introdujo 3 dedos a la vez, lo que hizo que Akira dejara escapar un grito. Esta acción brusca por supuesto que le había dolido, después de todo hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que él había tenido sexo, esa ocasión fue con Shiki hace ya tantos años. Sin embargo ese dolor palideció y desapareció casi al instante gracias a la pasión y deseo que estaban creciendo en su interior.

Shiki movía sus dedos con vigor dentro de Akira sólo para luego detener el movimiento, después de unos cuantos segundos volvía a repetir el proceso. Shiki recordaba claramente que esto era lo que más excitaba a Akira, el cual ahora se encontraba aferrándose a las sábanas de la cama en un intento por controlarse y evitar venirse de nuevo.

Antiguamente Shiki hubiera continuado este juego hasta lograr que Akira se corriera unas cuantas veces más pero no en esta ocasión, él también se estaba poniendo ansioso, deseaba estar lo más pronto posible dentro de Akira.

Shiki retiró sus dedos del interior de Akira, éste por su parte dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y a la vez de decepción.

Después de unos segundos Akira abrió sus ojos y contempló a Shiki que estaba removiendo sus ropas.

En el pasado, cuando ambos tenían relaciones Shiki siempre se dejaba la ropa puesta, es más, Akira no recordaba ni una sola verlo exponer su piel, así que el verlo ahora desvistiéndose lo impactó y excitó más.

La mirada intensa de Shiki fue lo que lo había hecho caer ante él en el pasado y ahora la vista de su piel blanca lo estaba haciendo caer aún más que antes.

En lo que Akira estaba embelesado contemplando a Shiki, éste procedió a alzar las piernas del primero y posicionarse en la entrada ahora expuesta de Akira.

Shiki comenzó a introducir su propio miembro en el interior de Akira.

Si esto hubiera sido hace años, Shiki no se habría tomado tantas molestias y hubiera entrado a la fuerza, pero no en esta ocasión ya que era especial para ambos.

Shiki fue abriéndose paso poco a poco en el interior de Akira permitiendo que éste se fuera acostumbrando.

No pasó mucho para que Shiki entrara por completo, entonces esperó a que Akira se calmara antes de comenzar a moverse.

Shiki empezó a embestir a Akira de forma lenta al principio y poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad. Akira por su parte gemía de placer en sincronía con las penetraciones de Shiki y dentro de poco las sábanas ya no le fueron suficiente, quería aferrarse a Shiki, quería besarlo, quería demostrarle lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Shiki, el cual se inclinó hacia Akira para cumplir sus deseos. Akira lo atrapó fuertemente entre sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

Ambos se besaron por bastante tiempo (sin que Shiki dejara de moverse dentro de Akira) hasta que la falta de aire de nuevo los traicionó forzándolos a separarse.

Shiki continuaba embistiendo dentro de Akira cada vez más intensamente al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello; mientras que Akira en medio de su pasión logró al fin articular unas palabras, las únicas que en este momento circulaban por su mente y que más quería decir.

  * Shiki… ¡Shiki!



Era más que obvio que Akira estaba a su límite, y lo mismo se aplicaba para Shiki, el cual le susurró al oído.

  * …Akira.



Esto fue todo lo que necesitó Akira para climatizar y que su semen se esparciera en su estómago.

Shiki por su parte, dejó escapar un gemido antes de vertir toda su pasión en el interior de Akira para después colapsar sobre éste.

Mientras Akira intentaba recuperar el aliento podía sentir perfectamente el semen caliente de Shiki en su interior. Esto fue lo último se supo antes de perder el conocimiento.

A la mañana siguiente Akira despertó, al principio no sabía dónde estaba pero conforme iba despertando y recordando lo acontecido anoche es que ubicó que éste era el departamento de Shiki. Después procedió a buscar al propietario del apartamento pero no lo encontró ni a su lado en la cama ni dentro de la habitación.

  * …¿Qué más esperaba?



Akira no pudo evitar decir esto mientras que recordaba que esto era habitual de Shiki; a la mañana siguiente de haber tenido sexo Akira despertaba sólo para descubrir que Shiki ya tenía mucho tiempo desde que se había ido o era despertado por éste y apresurado a marcharse, así que en esta ocasión debía ser lo primero.

Akira observó el reloj ubicado en la mesa de noche junto a la cama y vio que ya eran pasado de las 9 am, esto lo sorprendió ya que él nunca se levantaba tan tarde ni siquiera en sus días libres, en esta situación agradeció que ese día no tenía que ir a trabajar.

Para bajar de la cama Akira tenía que pasar por el lugar vacío que había dejado Shiki y así hizo, pero al colocar sus manos en ese lugar se percató que aún estaba tibio, lo que significaba que Shiki no tenía mucho que se había levantado. Es más, puede que no hubiera sido la hora lo que despertó a Akira sino más bien Shiki dejando la cama o inclusive la habitación.

Akira se apresuró a recoger su ropa que estaba esparcida en el suelo y comenzó a vestirse.

Al salir de la habitación encontró a Shiki en la cocina preparando el desayuno con la misma destreza con la que cocinaba en el café. Hace años, antes de que ambos terminaran, Akira había presenciado a Shiki cocinar en unas cuantas ocasiones y se había sorprendido al probar la comida, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntar sobre ello, si es que le gustaba cocinar o era algo que él hacía porque no le gustaba comprar comida que no sabía cómo había sido preparada o alguna otra razón. Ahora que ambos trabajaban en el CHiRAL Cafe esa interrogante había quedado respondida.

  * Terminaré pronto, siéntate.



Le dijo Shiki sin despegar la vista de la comida, Akira lo obedeció en silencio.

Una vez que estuvo listo el desayuno Shiki le sirvió a Akira, ambos comieron en silencio.

Ya para cuando ambos terminaron Akira recogió su plato, lo llevó al fregadero y lo lavó. Una vez que lo colocó en el escurridor procedió hacia la puerta para irse, sin embargo fue detenido por Shiki.

  * ¿A dónde crees que vas?
  * Ya es tarde y tengo que regresar a mi casa, tengo cosas que hacer.



A pesar de lo que había pasado anoche, a pesar que Shiki le había hecho el amor tan apasionadamente y que Akira había aceptado esa pasión simplemente no podía quitarse la idea que sólo había sido cosa de una sola noche, que al siguiente día las cosas entre ellos volverían a la normalidad y esa noche quedaría en el olvido para lo cual Akira podría echarle la culpa a un momento de debilidad.

Akira abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de salir cuando fue detenido por Shiki, éste lo tomó delicadamente del rostro y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

  * Estoy probando una nueva receta para el café y necesito que me ayudes. También me hace falta comprar algunas cosas así que por ahí podemos empezar.



Akira se quedó impactado, no por lo que Shiki le estaba solicitando en específico sino por lo que ello implicaba, le estaba pidiendo que se quedara. El Shiki de antes nunca le había pedido eso ya sea en forma directa o indirecta. ¿Qué había provocado ese cambio en Shiki? ¿Por qué ahora después de todo este tiempo?

Eso no importaba, lo único que deseaba Akira es que Shiki en verdad hubiera cambiado, que las palabras que Shiki le había dicho anoche eran ciertas, eso era lo que más anhelaba ya que a pesar de todo el amor que sentía por Shiki nunca logró desaparecer.

  * ¿No estarás pensando en preparar nada extraño, verdad?



Dijo Akira mientras sonreía ligeramente y regresaba al interior del departamento.


End file.
